


One More Promise

by Sparksrise



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparksrise/pseuds/Sparksrise
Summary: It's their anniversary and nothing is going as planned.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	One More Promise

“Yang. Yang it’s time to wake up.”

“Five more minutes.” Yang grumbled, rolling over and covering her head with her pillow.

Blake chuckled as she left the tray she was carrying down beside Yang. 

“In five more minutes, the coffee and pancakes will definitely be cold.”

After a moment Yang slowly rolled over, her hair was wild and eyes groggy but at the sight of fresh coffee she sat up eagerly. 

“You made breakfast? Did I sleep through the fire brigade getting here? Or are these store bought?”  
Blake gasped in mock horror. “You’re hilarious. Nothing caught fire thank you very much, these are perfect.”

“Nothing caught fire this time” Yang mumbled under her breath. 

“You know I thought you’d have a little more faith in me seen as you are the one who taught me to make pancakes like this.”

“You’re right, I should have more faith in my abilities.” 

Blake rolled her eyes and moved took her tea from the tray before settling in next to Yang. 

“Happy anniversary babe.” Yang said, pressing a kiss to Blake’s forehead and sounding less groggy after already drinking half of her mug of coffee in one gulp. 

“Happy anniversary Yang, I’ve been looking forward to tonight all month.”

“Me too, between Ruby wanting us to do every mission in Remnant and you taking over from your dad with the White Fang it’s been more than a little crazy lately. So, we have a long day before dinner, what do you want to do?” 

Blake’s smile slipped away, and her ears flattened to her head. “Actually, while I was successfully cooking, I got a call. I am going to need some of the day to get work done. I’m sorry.”

Yang would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little disappointed, but Blake’s work was important, now more than ever. 

“Nothing to be sorry about babe, we have plenty of time before the romantic dinner date to end all dates. Do what you have to do, and I’ll get enough beauty sleep to be worthy of your attention tonight.” 

“You’re a dork, but you’re the best.” Blake said smiling, she kissed Yang’s cheek before returning her attention to her tea. 

They sat together for a while longer as they finished off their breakfast. Yang, to Blake’s surprise was the first to venture out of bed. 

“You take your time today. I’ll take care of the cleaning.” Yang leaned in and kissed Blake lightly before taking the tray and heading towards the kitchen. Although nothing seemed to be currently on fire or damaged, the kitchen was a mess. Yang had no idea why three mixing bowls and two frying pans were needed for this particular breakfast but there they were, strewn across the countertop covered in varying amounts of pancake batter. Yang couldn’t help but smile to herself as she took in the chaos. How Blake had managed to do all this without waking her up was a mystery. 

By the time Yang had finished in the kitchen, Blake was tucked away in her office hard at work.  
The original plan had been to sleep in until noon and spend the day going to a few of their favourite spots around town, maybe catch a movie or watch one at home. Now, it was only 9am and Yang could already tell that it was going to be one of those days that felt like a week. That tended to be the case when you were excited for something, time slowed down and the anticipation made the wait excruciating. 

Yang decided on going to the gym to pass some time and picked up some of Blake’s favourite pastries on the way home. Even if they weren’t going there together today as planned, that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the baked goods. 

“Ilia I know next week’s rally is important, I’m working on getting more attention on it. Weiss said she knew a few people who might be able to help spread the word, I’ll keep you updated.” Blakes voice echoed through the house. Yang could tell by her tone that she was stressed. She plated up a few pastries and brewed Blake’s favourite tea, she went into the office and left it all next to a very frustrated Blake. Not wanting to distract her for long, she pressed a kiss to her forward and left without a word. The process was repeated for lunch. 

Yang spent some of the afternoon cleaning and the rest on phone calls with her dad and Ruby. Both were incoherent when they first answered the phone, they were the only ones who knew about Yang’s plan to propose. In hindsight they were probably the worst people to tell, neither were good at concealing their emotions. Ruby had been weird around Blake for the last month and had nearly ruined the whole operation earlier in the week when she asked Blake what her “ideal proposal” would be like out of nowhere. And when Weiss sent her a message with links to the ‘Seven best Wedding Locations in Remnant” she knew that she was running out of time. 

Yang was playing video games when Blake finally emerged from her office. She slumped on the couch next to Yang, ears drooping, looking exhausted. 

“Come here.” Yang said, sitting back on the couch and pausing the game. 

“There’s a storm starting outside,” Blake mumbled as she settled in with her head on Yang’s lap.  
“There sure is, I don’t know if it’s bad enough for the trip into town to need rescheduling just yet though. But I’ll check in an hour.”

“Ugh, this day did not go as planned. And I still have a couple calls to make.”

“Babe I told you, no apologies required,” Yang assured her, slowly running her hand through Blake’s hair. “We’re still going to have an awesome night, don’t you worry.”  
Yang’s scroll buzzed. The world seemed determined to prove her wrong lately. 

“Should I worry now?” Blake asked, seeing Yang’s expression as she read the weather alert on her scroll. 

“So, slight change of plans. All unnecessary journeys should apparently be avoided and a lot of places in the city are closing.”

“That doesn’t sound like a slight change of plans Yang that seems like a death sentence for our plans.”

“No death sentence, we are still having a romantic dinner, just closer to home than intended.”

“I don’t think anywhere is going to deliver during this storm.”

“No problem, you finish what you have to do, and I’ll take care of everything else, I promise.”

“Wow bringing out the magic words, risky move. Now my expectations have increased substantially.” 

“Well keep them high Belladonna, I’ll still exceed them.” Yang assured her. 

Two hours later Blake was finally finished with work, she came out of her office dishevelled and still in her pyjamas. She nearly walked right into Yang who was waiting outside her door with another cup of tea and practically bouncing with excitement.

“You have twenty minutes, go get dressed. Or stay in your pyjamas I don’t judge and we’re not going outside today. Either way just don’t go into the kitchen for twenty minutes.”

“Hello to you too,” Blake, laughing at how flustered Yang seemed. 

“Hello, I love you, don’t come into the kitchen.” 

With that Yang pushed Blake towards their bedroom and dashed off to the kitchen again. 

“And no peaking! I’ll know if you’re peaking!” Yang called as she disappeared around the corner. 

Blake went into their room and stared at her open wardrobe while finishing off her tea. She was very tempted to stay in her pyjamas, they were comfy and no one but Yang was going to see her for the rest of the night anyway. After living together for a few years Yang was used to seeing her in varying degrees of messiness. Yang was acting weirder than usual tonight though, and it was their anniversary. Blake decided on slightly ripped jeans and a loose crop top, but opted to not force herself into socks or shoes. Just as she finished running a brush through her hair Yang knocked on the door. 

“It’s your bedroom too you dork, why are you knocking?”

“It’s called chivalry Ms Belladonna.” Yang called from the hallway.

Blake rolled her eyes as she opened the door. 

“You look great,” Yang said grinning. 

“You’re not looking too bad yourself Ms Xaoi Long.” 

Yang offered her arm to Blake and walked her to the kitchen. Blake didn’t know what to expect but she also knew that Yang had been unsupervised with far too much time on her hands which usually lead to interesting results. She gasped when they rounded the corner into the kitchen. Yang had candles on ever surface and had found fairy lights which she hung over their small dining table. She could smell the food, and was almost certain it was sushi, her favourite meal that she had slowly gotten Yang to warm up to. She felt so much affection for the woman beside her in that moment that she wasn’t sure she could verbalise it. Yang had put in so much effort to make tonight perfect. 

“The lights are kind of a precaution, I was worried the power would go out so I set up the candles and lights just in case.”

“It’s perfect Yang. And infuriatingly, you did exceed my expectations.”

Yang laughed, she moved towards the table and pulled a seat out for Blake.

“So, is this new politeness and chivalry just for tonight?”

“We can make it an anniversary tradition, but you have six hours until you have to wait a whole year.” 

“Better make the most of it then.”

Yang winked and turned on her heal to get their dinner from the kitchen. She had been right, Yang had spent the hours that she had been shut in her office watching videos online on how to make her favourite sushi and it was delicious. They chatted while they ate and Blake felt the stress of the day drift away, she was almost glad that their original plans had fallen through, this was perfect and all she needed to celebrate.

“So, Blake.”

“Yang.”

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Yang’s whole demeaner had changed suddenly. She was fidgety and looking at her hands, she looked nervous. Blake could practically feel how anxious she was, and it was making her nervous. 

“I just wanted to say, I love you. These past few years have been incredible. Although the start of our relationship did happen during a difficult time to say the least. I’m glad we got to do it all together.”

“We’ve been through a lot together that’s for sure.”  
“Right.” Yang agreed. “And in that time, we’ve made a lot of promises to each other, to work together in Beacon, to listen to each other and always have each other’s backs. Promises to stay and to protect each other.”

Blake could hear the emotion in Yang’s voice, every word sounded like it held so much more in it and she had a feeling she knew what was coming. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she wanted more than anything for Yang to just say it, say it so she could give the only answer there was. 

“I was hoping, hoping that maybe you had room for one more promise. One that involves a bit of paperwork and hopefully a great party.”

It was then that Blake realised how nervous Yang really was. They had weathered so much by each other’s side and had spent the last few years happier than Blake ever thought was possible. Did this beautiful, amazing woman on front of her really think there was any chance she was going to say no?

“What I’m trying to say is,” Yang continued as she searched for something in the jacket that she had hung on the back of her chair oh so subtly. 

“Yes.”

Yang whirled around and looked at Blake wide eyed.

“What?”

“I said yes.”

“But…I haven’t even asked anything yet. I, I had more of a speech planned.”

Blake reached across the table to take Yang’s hand. 

“Yang I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. You don’t need to ask because the answer has always been yes. We have been building a life together longer than possibly either of us even realises and it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Yang nearly knocked their table in her rush to kiss her. Blake could feel the dampness on Yang’s cheeks and her own joyful tears were not far behind. Her heart felt close to bursting. Yang was right, they had already made many promises to each other, they had faced down so much and had had their disagreements and insecurities. But Blake knew with everything that she was that this promise was going to be the easiest one she had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Some more fluff for the bees  
> Hope ye enjoy!  
> More fluff while I work on something that will hopefully be my first multi chapter fic,  
> if ye can put up with me that long ;)  
> Find me on tumblr @Sparksrise


End file.
